


One Last Kiss

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for the "Moving" challenge at open_on_sunday.  NFA.  Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

It wasn’t like all those other times. This kiss was different. Their mouths moved the same, but their emotion made the moans choke in his throat. Feeling him like this, the way his tongue sought his- He could feel himself trembling. His hands, his whole body... He couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t stop himself from kissing harder, wanting to imbue the body below him with the little life he could give, if only until he could break away and push the words out of his breathless lungs.

“Love you, Wes. Always.” He watched Wesley’s heart reach his eyes and then go still. His body stopped and Angel felt the world end. There would be no stopping this apocalypse.


End file.
